Marry Me
by Descendant of Flaming Dragons
Summary: 105 is the number that comes to my head, When I think of all the years I wanna be with you. Wake up every mornin' with you in my bed, That's precisely what I plan to do. I OWN NOTHING except the idea I came up with!


_It's time…_

The silver head of a twenty-three-year-old Allen Walker gazed at his twenty-two-year-old girlfriend Lenalee Lee as she stood at the other side of the Black order cafeteria - speaking to Miranda Lotto and her husband Noise Marie; the party for the end of the Holy War was going at full swing now and everyone was happy (though without their Innocence). Allen had a prosthetic fitted for his left arm from the Science Dep. to replace the one that had been dissolved from the end of the War.

Signaling Lavi, the red head shut off the lights and Johnny and Reever wheeled in a sleek black grand piano with red keys, coming to a halt at Jerry's food window; a Finder turned on a spotlight. With a nod from Allen, Lavi shouted over the commotion that was starting to rise.

"Attention, everyone! We've got a special event planned for the lovely Lenalee Lee, courtesy of Allen Walker! These two lovebirds have been through more than any of us- who thinks they deserve eternal happiness?!" the crowd cheered. "All yours, Moyashi!" Allen couldn't help shouting _"MY NAME'S ALLEN!"_ in agitation before taking a deep breath to calm himself before approaching the piano he had custom made.

Petting the glossy black finish, Allen smiled as he recalled the song that he spent months composing throughout the last stages of the war. Seating himself at the red bench, the silver-haired exorcist began playing the keys, softly, happily, shooting the girl of his dreams the most truest smile the Order had ever seen in their life.

 _ **~Marry Me (by Jason Derulo)~**_

 _ **Ooooh-oh-oh…**_

 _ **Oh, yeah, mmmm.**_

 _Everyone gasped at the rich tenor that Allen projected- gone was the childlike innocence of the 14_ _th_ _'s Melody- this was the voice of a man who deserved happiness._

 _ **105 is the number that comes to my head,**_

 _ **When I think of all the years I wanna be with you.**_

 _ **Wake up every mornin' with you in my bed,**_

 _ **That's precisely what I plan to do~…**_

 _Allen turns to Lenalee and grins at her expression- she was lit up like the sun in a clear midday sky!_

 _ **And you know one of these days, when I get my money right,**_

 _ **Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life,**_

 _ **Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush!**_

 _ **But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough!**_

 _Allen rose, but used the Arc Piano to continue the music he composed. He snapped his fingers and Timcampy opens its mouth, an image flashed of them on their first date to a circus- Allen had joined a clown show and was offering her flowers from the stage in the image._

 _ **I'll say "will you marry me?"**_

 _ **I swear that I will mean it I'll say**_

" _ **Will you marry me~?"**_

 _The next picture showed Lenalee and Allen kissing on the old Order castle's rooftop under the stars. They both were happy as fools in the image!_

 _ **Ooh whoa ooh oh!**_

 _ **Ooh whoa ooh oh!**_

 _ **Ooh whoa ooh oh!**_

 _The next frame showed them laughing and leaning against each other in the cafeteria back at old HQ. Jerry was in the background making goo-goo eyes at the couple while the scientists and Finders were holding down a struggling Komui Lee._

 _ **How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?**_

 _ **Baby I don't ever plan to find out!**_

 _ **The more I look, the more I find the reasons why~,**_

 _ **You're the love of my life~!**_

 _ **And you know one of these days, when I get my money right,**_

 _ **Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life,**_

 _ **Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush!**_

 _ **But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough!**_

 _Allen shot his intended another smile as Tim flashed another picture of them dancing at a Masquerade Ball as one of their Akuma-killing missions._

 _Allen was in a white and cream-yellow tux with his Clown Belt mask sporting three sea-green feathers on the left while Lenalee was in a pretty dark red dress with white pearls in a necklace around her neck. Her green hair was in a high bun and she had a small tiara on her crown. You'd think the girl had hung the moon and stars with the way Allen stared at her as then waltzed around the ballroom floor._

 _ **I'll say "will you marry me?"**_

 _ **I swear that I will mean it I'll say**_

" _ **Will you marry me~?"**_

 _Allen was still singing but he took on a sad, hurt look in his silver eyes at the next picture. Allen and Lenalee were shown to be fighting a nest of Akuma in the next picture; Allen had Lenalee in his arms bridal style as they retreated from incoming Akuma waves. Lena was unconscious, eyes closed and blood matting her deep green hair as he carried her cradled to his chest like a diamond as he faced the hordes. His face was set with a look of pure determination, his glare one of a man with he could lose in his arms while he fought his way back to find a doctor for her._

 _ **And if I lost everything,**_

 _ **In my heart it means nothing!**_

 _ **'Cause I have you, girl I have you!**_

 _Allen held his prosthetic hand out to Lenalee, eyes glimmering with a thin veil of tears as he conveyed just how much she meant to him. She was his whole world- he'd be dead and six-feet under or possessed by the 14_ _th_ _if she hadn't been by his side every step of the way._

 _ **So get right down on bended knee,**_

 _ **Nothing else would ever be better, better,**_

 _ **The day when I say:**_

 _Allen met Lenalee's eyes again- those amethyst orbs were glistening with happiness, wonder, love, mirth._

 _ **I'll say "will you marry me?"**_

 _ **I swear that I will mean it I'll say**_

" _ **Will you marry me~?" Yeah!**_

 _ **I'll say "will you marry me?" I'll get down on my knees!**_

 _ **I swear that I will mean it I'll say**_

" _ **Will you marry me~?"**_

 _ **Got me singin'!**_

 _ **Ooh whoa ooh oh!**_

 _ **Ooh whoa ooh oh!**_

 _ **Ooh whoa ooh oh!**_

 _ **(Would you marry me baby?)  
**_

 _ **Ooh whoa ooh oh!**_

 _ **Ooh whoa ooh oh!**_

 _ **Ooh whoa ooh oh!**_

 _Images of the two through the years flash by faster and faster- Lenalee is gleaming at how much Allen loves her and she him. Looking back at her love, she sees him back at the red and black piano, playing the finishing keys as Kanda begrudgingly leads her up to the silverette's side. Looking at her, Allen's gaze is so soft and tender, so full of_ love, _and Lena starts to cry tears of happiness as her boyfriend played the last of his song-_ their _song._

 _ **105 is the number that comes to my head,**_

 _ **When I think of all the years I wanna be with you…**_

 _ **Wake up every morning with you in my bed,**_

 _ **That's precisely what I plan to do~…**_

 _As he leads off the last note, he slides a red velvet box, lid flipped open to show it's silver contents engraved with turquoise wind patterns and a brightly glinting amethyst diamond in the top, towards her._

"Lenalee Lee, will you marry me?" the girl can only nod as her shoulders jerk up and down in barely restrained sobs of happiness before she chokes out a "Yes!"

With a blinding grin, Allen rises and slides the ring onto her finger as he brings her in for a deep kiss. Lavi, Kanda, Bookman, Chaoji, Noise, the Science Dep. (with the *strange* lack of Komui Lee- several screams did tend to rebound from a supply closet deep within the Order's bowels, though), Link. Everyone in the Order cheers as the newly engaged couple kiss under the spotlight.

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _ **I've loved this song ever since it came out, so I had to do it for Allen and Lenalee! I obviously own nothing of the characters or the song I put in here. This is literally my first oneshot, too.**_

 _ **Tootles!**_


End file.
